


Vid: Heroes (We Could Be)

by cosmic_llin



Category: Raising Dion (2019)
Genre: Community - Freeform, Family, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: We could be heroes, me and you.
Relationships: Dion Warren & Nicole Warren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: Heroes (We Could Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> This vid contains some occasional brief flashing.

**Song:** Heroes (We Could Be), by Alesso ft. Tove Lo

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/alesso/heroeswecouldbe.html), or subtitles on streaming version below

 **Download:**[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mush4hdfw34tej6/Raising_Dion_-_Heroes_-_Llin.mp4/file) and subtitles [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sdv0wvp0g08aibi/Raising_Dion_-_Heroes_-_Llin.txt/file).

**Reblog:** [HERE](https://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/190613875985/we-could-be-heroes-me-and-you-a-raising-dion)


End file.
